<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Red vs. Blue by tenura</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790289">Red vs. Blue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenura/pseuds/tenura'>tenura</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Eddsworld - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blue Army, M/M, Red Army</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:53:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenura/pseuds/tenura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There's the Red Army<br/>There's also a Blue Army</p><p>There's a Red Leader<br/>There's also a Blue Leader</p><p>There's a Tord<br/>There's also a Tom</p><p>They have a lover<br/>And they have an enemy</p><p>This is really drawn out but you get the point.</p><p>---<br/>-Work in progress<br/>-Very slow updates (Prolly, idk.)<br/>-I'm posting it on here without editing, but I will hopefully edit them and post chapters on Wattpad (and here ofc, but Wattpad is my favored website u-u)<br/>-Usually, I'll write about 10 chapters before posting the first one, but I'm (maybe) only (possibly) doing that for Wattpad. Perhaps.</p><p>Have a pleasant life ouo</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tom &amp; Tord (Eddsworld), Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Red vs. Blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A hand rested on the smooth, bare back, blue sheets draped over their tangled legs as the two men quietly relaxed together. Puffs of smoke filled the room as the man took another deep drag, tilting his head up, forming a ring in the air, before setting his cigar down.</p><p>"God, work's been so hard lately. This is definitely what I needed."</p><p>The man resting on his chest shuffled slightly, giggling a bit at his lover's comment. He moved up from the lulling heartbeat of his partner, stretching his back slightly as his eyes locked onto the other's, both men falling victim to the intoxicating charms of one another. His legs were sore as he sat on his bare lover's lower abdomen, muscles aching from being used so strenuously.</p><p>Tom rested his hands on the other man's chest, looking down at him with a seductive grin. Once again, this evening had brought them even close, especially after not having seen each other for over a month. His void eyes falling to be half lidded, Tom pushed his body a bit lower, his face close to his partner's, though he moved down to his jawline, pecking across it until he reached his ear.</p><p>"I'm glad I could help you, Tordy. I've missed our little games."</p><p>His small pecks led down to Tord's lips, planting a long, passionate kiss on them; one which was lovingly returned. Only the quiet sounds made from the affectionate action rang through the room, the feeling of Tord's hands running down Tom's bare body overtaking all sensations in the smaller man. Two hands placed themselves firmly on Tom's ass, pulling the man closer to his own body.</p><p>A light gasp broke the kiss, Tom's expression turning from surprise to a flustered frown, leading Tord to simply smirk with a dark chuckle.</p><p>"Aww, you're so cute when you're embarrassed!"</p><p>Tord's comment received a roll of the eyes, despite him unable to see it, due to Tom's inky voids. Tom sat on his torso, hands resting on Tord's chest, as he spoke with a seductive smirk of his own.</p><p>"You're so eager when you're horny. Are you that desperate for a round two?"</p><p>Tone flirty and sweet, Tom found it simply enthralling to see his boyfriend so confident whenever he spoke of having sex. Tord always flashed a devilish smile which made Tom melt everytime he saw it, simply giving in to the feeling of Tord's hands running up his thighs, holding his hips, and slowly letting his fingers trace his V-line.</p><p>A shuddered gasp filled the room, Tom's hands sliding up to Tord's shoulders, holding them for stability while his boyfriend's fingers gently wrapped around his member. It hadn't been long since their first round, and yet the Norwegian charmer already had the Brit shaking, knees getting weak as Tord's hand began to move.</p><p>The repeated action, the arousing touch on Tom's sensitive skin had the man hitching his breath, soon panting as Tord moved his hand even faster. As intended, it wasn't long before Tom came in the other's hand, breath shaky as he let his body weakly rest against his boyfriend's torso.</p><p>Through the shuddering breaths that left his mouth, Tom's lips curled up into an intoxicated smile, Tord's own already forming a lovesick smirk.</p><p>"And you say I'm desperate. That was pretty quick, Tommy. You want this as much as I do."</p><p>Tom lifted his head an inch, eyes meeting the striking gaze of his lover, both of their intentions as clear to the other as still water.</p><p>"Can you blame me? All I've been able to go on for a month was just phonecalls.."</p><p>A light pout formed on Tom's lips, the other simply chuckling as he shuffled up a bit in bed, before carefully flipping his lover over. Tord hovered above Tom's firm body, one hand holding him up, while the other wandered aimlessly over Tom's side.</p><p>Tord's mouth came close to his boyfriend's ear, breath hitting the others skin, making Tom's lips part as a soft grunt left them.</p><p>"Exactly what I'm thinking, Tom. I wanna make up the lost time I had with you."</p><p>A soft, lovesick smile crawled onto Tom's lips as his breath lightly hitched, Tord already finding his lower half again with his hand. Tom would have to wait for a bit before having another round, yet Tord was a fan of foreplay. Even after an intense around of sex, it always got them both ready to have another.</p><p>One hand was gently placed on Tord's cheek, Tom tilting it a bit upwards, making Tord look deeply into his eyes.</p><p>"I love you. No matter if we have to stay apart from each other for so long.. nothing can stop me from loving you."</p><p>Tom's thumb lightly rubbed the other's cheek, Tord placing his hand onto it as he leaned into the touch.</p><p>"I love you, too. You complete me, Thomas."</p><p>Bodies close together, both men moved forward for a kiss, their lips pressing together as they let their touch take over. Tord tilted his head to the side, Tom moving his hand away from his face, arms slinging around his lover's neck, pulling him even closer.</p><p>The two were so lost in their makeout session that Tom barely heard the sound of his phone going off on the nightstand, the man pulling away at the noise. It took a second for Tord to hear it, too, looking over at the device ringing with furrowed eyebrows.</p><p>"..Fuck."</p><p>Tom grumbled under his breath as he shuffled up in bed, Tord sitting up before him, eyes focused on Tom.</p><p>"You didn't turn it off?"</p><p>The Brit leaned his arm out, looking at the caller ID. He held a small frown, his lips pressing together as he read the contact name.</p><p>"S-orry, I thought I did..<br/>
But I really need to take this. Just.. just give me a second."</p><p>Tom swiped his phone to take the call, leaning in to give Tord a light peck as he did so. The Norwegian sat back slightly, shuffling beside his lover with a small glare directed to the device, hearing Tom speak, yet the caller was too quiet to be heard.</p><p>"What is it? I'm pretty busy right now."</p><p>Tom's tone was sharp, a more dominant air taking over his rather submissive side that was shown to Tord whenever they had sex. The Brit held a tense expression, slightly covering himself with the sheets, staring ahead at the opposite wall.</p><p>"I know it's not happening today, so why did you call me?"</p><p>A few seconds of silence from Tom's end passed, before he let out an aggravated sigh.</p><p>"Shit.. Do I really have to be there? I took the night off, you know."</p><p>Another moment passed, Tom's expression turning to one of frustration, anger growing in him as he balled his hand into fists, clenching the sheets tightly. Though, the Brit hung his head a bit low, eyes fixated on the blanket covering his body, biting his lip as he stayed quiet.</p><p>"..F-uck, fine, I'll be there. You couldn't have picked a worse time. Don't do anything until I'm there."</p><p>With that, Tom pulled the phone away from his ear, ending the call a in a split second, soon shutting the entire device down and tossing it onto the bed in front of him.</p><p>Tord stayed quiet, already having gathered enough from what parts of the call he had heard to know he was rather disappointed. The Norwegian watched his lover for any sign of movement, though was only faced with Tom looking down at his own lap with a guilty expression.</p><p>Letting a soft breath escape his lips, Tord moved closer to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his shoulders gently. In return, Tom looked up a bit at the other, snuggling into the warmth of his bare chest, a frown pulling lightly at his lips.</p><p>"S-orry. Something important came up at work, and they need me.."</p><p>Giving a small, understanding nod, Tord rubbed his thumb against Tom's shoulder, comforting his lover.</p><p>"It's alright, Tom. I'm in England for an entire week, anyway. We'll have some more time for ourselves again soon."</p><p>Hair nuzzling up against Tord's chin, Tom snuggled a little closer to his lover, letting a soft smile grace his lips. A light hum was let out, the Brit turning it into a gentle chuckle.</p><p>"When are we going to have all the time in the world for each other? Everytime I have you, something always gets in the way.."</p><p>Gently, Tom's eyes shut as he let his smile fall, knowing full well that his time with his lover was still limited. A week of reconnection was still only a week, and when put in comparison to the months on end where they're split apart, it never seemed fair for their chances of alone time to always be so slim.</p><p>Through the mess and jumble of thoughts swimming around the Brit's overactive mind, Tord managed to bring him back to reality, taking the man's hand lovingly, planting a sweet kiss on his fourth finger.</p><p>"Once this war is over, I'll put a ring on here in a heartbeat, min kjaere. We'll have all the time in the world to be together. Count on it."</p><p>When the following silence was broken with a loving kiss, Tom pulled away from his partner with a chuckle looking down at their fingers as they held their hands together. They looked bare without a ring, though they'd never worn one before. It was a hope both lovers shared, neither seeing an alternative for their relationship.</p><p>They loved each other. Despite both men living in secrecy, they couldn't deny the flourishing affection they had grown for one another over the course of their relationship.</p><p>So, as Tom slipped away and got dressed, it didn't cross Tord's mind to question where he was going. Nor did Tom ask why his lover would leave in a week once again.</p><p>Within a few mere minutes, Tom was set to leave the bedroom of the hotel Tord was staying in, making his way over to Tord to bid him a lovely night.</p><p>"I'll try keeping tomorrow night free. Sorry about this, love."</p><p>Tom felt a frown pull at his lips, though Tord's smile simply grew, the man shaking his head gently.</p><p>"Don't be, kjaere. It's not your fault that everyone wants a piece of you."</p><p>An eye roll was all Tord was met with before their lips pressed into a passionate kiss, though it was broken all too soon, much to their dismay. Tom pulled away from the other, his hand ghosting against Tord's cheek as he did so, before slowly walking up to the bedroom door.</p><p>"Try not to miss me too much when you're taking care of that."</p><p>Tom smirked as he eyed the tent in the blanket, Tord hiding himself slightly by pulling his legs up, huffing as he glared at the other in slight embarrassment. The Brit chuckled softly, before blowing the other a quick kiss, Tord, in turn, doing the same, smiling at his lover until the door closed. </p><p>After a few seconds, Tord's smile slowly fell, hearing the second click of the front door. The hotel room was now quiet. No giggles or sloppy noises. No, everything was completely silent, Tord being left alone with his thoughts as his boyfriend was already in the elevator.</p><p>Sighing lightly, Tord leaned a hand over to his nightstand, two fingers balancing the cigar between them, as he managed to light it up again, soon inhaling the smoke deeply. The man laid back in the bed, staring at the ceiling, his other hand creeping down the blanket as he let the fumes out in a deep exhale. </p><p>He was a man of many bad habits, unconvinced that cigars would be his killer. Of course, how could he know that his lover was the deadliest drug of all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>